


the history class group chat

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because it's what he deserves, Bisexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Chatting & Messaging, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Group chat, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Junior year, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Students, Texting, covid... i cant escape, just gays being gays, oh boy here we go - Freeform, school is virtual im so sorry, texting au, the paladins are a disaster, they're all protective of lance, this is a mess, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance: IM CRHINGKeith: STOPPidge: I AM TRYING TO BREATHEHunk: GUYS THIS IS SO BADLance: HOW DID WE GET KICKED OUT OF VIRTUAL CLASSDJNFHDPidge: PLEASEEFCHunk: oh my god what if they don’t let us back in ever againKeith: I honestly wouldn’t be that surprisedPidge: I AM STILL WHEEZING??Lance: OHHH my god ok ok it’s gonna be fine don’t even worry guysPidge: keith called mr. gibson a dilf.Lance: FUCKCDOCJCDIJIWDFHRHUorA disaster groupchat full of gays, memes, and romance.
Relationships: - also on the side, - on the side, Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Matt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, the friendship we deserve - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 252





	the history class group chat

_(09:20)_

**Lance:** are u guys logging on?  
**Lance:** i can’t believe we all have history together  
**Lance:** im so excited !!

**Pidge:** i already joined

**Hunk:** me too :D  
**Hunk:** im trying but it’s kind of confusing

**Lance:** you literally want to be an engineer but joining a zoom is “confusing”??

**Hunk:** don't patronize me.

**Keith:** Literally how the fuck do we get in

**Lance:** i sent u like FOURTY tutorials, you’re like a dead old man when it comes to the internet

**Keith:** Fuck u  
**Keith:** They were shit and so is the school system

**Pidge:** amen to that

**Lance:** don’t take it out on my tutorials

**Hunk:** okay i got in, he’s about to start class guys

**Keith:** ARGH

* * *

_(09:45)_

**Lance:** hey shits i’m bored

**Pidge:** pay attention

**Lance:** what ungodly reason would i do that for

**Hunk:** he’s got a point. it’s history, nobody likes history

**Lance:** yeah the only good part is that the teacher is hot

**Pidge:** gross

**Keith:** You think Mr. Gibson is hot?

**Lance:** yea y, jealous?

**Keith:** No i'm baffled at your lack of taste

**Pidge:** finish him

**Hunk:** lance u do tend to have weird taste in dudes

**Pidge:** kablamo

**Lance:** THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA

**Keith:** So dramatic

* * *

_(10:07)_

**Lance:** my ass is too phat to be in a boring class like this

**Pidge:** ISMDJRFKFJ

**Keith:** It is 9 am, that’s too early for you to be talking about your ass, Lance

**Lance:** every time is the right time to be talking about My Ass, keith.

* * *

_(10:12)_

**Pidge:** you’d think that the first two times mr. g told you to get off your phone, you’d listen

**Lance:** ur literally texting me rn

**Pidge:** ok but am i close to getting yelled at for a third time  
**Pidge:** no

**Lance:** whatever u gay little demon

**Pidge:** can’t argue with that have a nice day

**Keith:** Um why is he just staring at the screen like that

**Lance:** oh no

**Hunk:** DUDE

**Keith:** Lance just put your fucking phone down  
**Keith:** He’s onto you

**Lance:** WHY IS HE ONLY TARGETING ME

**Pidge:** bitckdji just put ur damn phone down

**Hunk:** oh god now he’s yelling at him

**Keith:** Why is this man so angry on the first day of school

**Keith:** Go knife throwing or something

**Hunk:** is that ur version of a relaxing activity

**Keith:** What else would it be

**Hunk:** you scare me

**Pidge:** LANCE

**Hunk:** OHFNJCDJE SHIT

**Keith:** What what happened  
**Keith:** I was getting a snack

**Pidge:** OFNCJD  
**Pidge:** SO THE TEACHER LIKE WASN’T LAYING OFF ‘CAUSE HE’S JUST A DICK APPARENTLY AND LANCE GOES “sorry about the illness” AND MR. G IS LIKE ??? AND LANCE SAYS “you know the one where you have a permanent stick up your ass” GOFJIDJEJW

**Keith:** NO FUCKIGN WAY

**Hunk:** THIS IS SO VERY BAD BUT I CANT STOP LAUGHING

**Keith:** I can't believe I missed the best moment of my life what the hell

**Pidge:** “what’re you gonna do? send me home?” SOMEONE STOP HIMDNCDJH

**Hunk:** WHEN HE SAID HE WAS A FLAMING BISEXUAL I DIDN’T THINK THIS IS WHAT HE MEANT

**Keith:** Um  
**Keith:** Wtf  
**Keith:** I know Lance was being disrespectful or whatever the fuck but Mr. G is just being like mean now

**Hunk:** um right !!  
**Hunk:** why the heck is he calling lance dumb ?? ur a frickin teacher dude

**Pidge:** a literal adult picking on a child what does he think this is, twitter?  
**Pidge:** guys… i think u know what we gotta do

**Keith:** *sigh* Time to turn the mics on

**Hunk:** no other choice, he did this to himself

* * *

_(10:19)_

**Lance:** IM CRHING

**Keith:** STOP

**Pidge:** I AM TRYING TO BREATHE

**Hunk:** GUYS THIS IS SO BAD

**Lance:** WE ALL JUST GOT KICKED OUT OF VIRTUAL CLASSDJNFHD

**Pidge:** PLEASEEFC

**Hunk:** oh my god what if they don’t let us back in ever again

**Keith:** I honestly wouldn’t be that surprised

**Pidge:** I AM STILL WHEEZING??

**Lance:** OHHH my god ok ok it’s gonna be fine don’t even worry guys

**Pidge:** keith called mr. gibson a dilf.

**Lance:** FUCKCDOCJCDIJIWDFHRHU  
**Lance:** my GOD.  
**Lance:** funniest shit ever

**Keith:** I dont think i’ll ever get over Pidge saying “Don’t be mad he’s on his phone, be mad you’re 35 and still look like a republican frat boy.”

**Lance:** TYAT WAS SO GOOFJDH

**Pidge:** did i lie

**Keith:** No u did not, Pidge

**Pidge:** WHAT ABOUT HUNK CALLING HIM A “SOGGY SALTINE ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD”???

**Lance:** i think my lungs genuinely collapsed at that point

**Pidge:** THEN KEITH SAYING “i cant respect you when you look more like a dilf then a history teacher” I FUCKIGN LOST ITTNJRFN

**Lance:** THAT WAS  
**Lance:** THE BEST THING I HAD EVER HEARD  
**Lance:** IM GAS PING FOR AIR HEJLP

**Keith:** Totally worth it.

**Pidge:** certainly was

**Hunk:** 100%

**Lance:** ah… thanks guys. seriously 

**Pidge:** duh we’ve got ur back

**Lance:** :,)

**Hunk:** yeah he was way out of line, he had it coming

**Keith:** When in doubt, cause a riot and start attacking your history teacher for bullying a student

**Lance:** u guys r the best :))

**Pidge:** we know

**Hunk:** we know

**Keith:** we know

**Lance:** nvm i take it back

* * *

_(10:23)_

**Pidge:** wtf do we do now

**Hunk:** didn’t mr. gibson say he’ll deal with us later and that we’re “not off the hook”?

**Lance:** he was threatening me thru a computer screen. ofc we’re off the hook

**Keith:** If not I’ll just shank him.

**Lance:** …

**Hunk:** keith…

**Keith:** What? Suddenly we don't hate the guy?

**Hunk:** definitely scared of you

**Lance:** i think it’s endearing  
**Lance:** u wanna protect me ;)

**Keith:** Change of plans, Lance is getting shanked

**Pidge:** i wanna watch!!!

**Lance:** ur just mad u cant handle my unforgiving beauty

**Hunk:** god can u not flirt for four seconds

**Lance:** no i’m bi

**Pidge:** no he’s bi

**Keith:** no he’s bi

**Hunk:** i want shiro back

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: smewhereinspace  
> tumblr: somewherein-space


End file.
